Dean is NOT a Cuddler
by KAZ-2Y5.POLICE-BOX.221B
Summary: Okay this is my first attempt at writing anything like this... Dean and Cas get caught in a thunder storm... And Dean is not a cuddler... \not set in specific season...human!Dean...angel!Cas...Destiel-ish if you want to read it like that...possibly OOC/


**Okay so I have been reading Fanfiction for a while now and I've been watching Supernatural longer... I am in love with both. But this is my first attempt at writing anything other than an English paper. So please be nice.. :) Reviews would be lovely!  
**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say this? We all know who owns Supernatural and it isn't me... Sadly...**

* * *

**Dean is NOT a Cuddler**

Castiel and Dean were sitting on the couch watching reruns of Dr. Sexy, MD. This was one of those rare times when Sam wasn't with them. Sam was at Bobby's house helping Bobby research a case. Dean and Cas were in the town waiting for a call form the two. Until then they couldn't do much.

"A storm is starting." Cas' sudden voice startles Dean. Dean listened for a moment to the noise outside and heard the rain falling heavily.

"Hope its only for tonight, tracking down whatever is in this town in the rain will not be fun." Dean says after a minute of listening to the rain and the wind.

The two fall back into silence and focus back on the t.v. The semi-silence is broken by 4 things. First the clap of thunder, second the sound of the power shutting down completely, third Castiel's UN-characteristic shriek, fourth Dean's mumbled cursing.

"Sonofabitch."

"Have ta' spend the whole night with no heater, no t.v and no lights. That's fan-freakin-tastic."

"As if this night could have gotten any worse."

"Dean..." Cas' voice is small and child-like. Causing Dean to stop his mumbling rant about no power.

"Cas? You okay?" Dean asks, very suddenly concerned about the Angel.

"Dean I'm... I'm not feeling right. I don't like that loud noise? What was it? Where did the lights go? Dean..." Cas says softly.

"That's thunder, Cas. Its natural during certain storms. And during these storms the power can go out." Dean says. He watches Cas closely, in the dark, which is not easy by the way.

"I don't like it. Dean make it go AH-WAY!" Cas' voice reaches a loud yelp as another clap of thunder strikes the night.

With the flash of lightning Dean can see the pure terror on Castiel's face. One he recognizes easily. Sam used to get the same look when they were younger.

"Cas, I can't make it go away. I... I'm sorry. Can't you just fly away or whatever you do when you disappear on me?" Dean asks.

Castiel frantically shakes his head as he cowers closer to the couch cushions, as if trying to make then swallow him up.

"Raining...to...hard." Cas mumbles into the cushion. With the next clap of thunder Dean is suddenly breathless. He realizes that Castiel has slammed into his chest. Curling into as tight of a ball as he can against Dean.

"Dude get off me. Cas, come on man. Its not that bad." Dean says, trying fruitlessly to push Castiel away from him.

Dean sighs and gives up. Awkwardly sitting under Cas as the Angel shakes violently in fear.

Dean soon realizes with the next clap of thunder how bad Castiel's fear is. The crack ripples through the air and Cas' shoulder's tense as he tightens his grip on Dean's waist. Cas buries his face deeper in the plane's of Dean's stomach.

Trying to hide.

"Cas. It's gonna be okay. You're safe. Cas. It's okay. Cas." Dean says softly. He slowly wraps his arms around the trembling Angel.

He is breaking every rule he's put in place. Personal space, chick-flick moments and absolute cuddling.

Dean is not a cuddler.

But seeing Cas in this odd and vulnerable state beats at Dean's walls. Dean's heart demanding his head to shut up for once.

Holding Cas like this reminds Dean of when Sammy was very young, not even a year old and was startled by loud noises. Dean never really got a good nights sleep when a storm rolled into town.

\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/

5 year old Dean shoots up right in the uncomfortable motel bed at the sound of Sammy's crying. Sammy is laying next to Dean in the motel bed. John asleep in the other bed.

He doesn't even stir at Sammy's cries. Dean leans against the pillows and pulls Sammy into his lap. Sammy laying across Dean's chest, crying into his shoulder.

"Shh... Sammy i's okay. I got you. You safe. Shh... Sammy i's okay." Dean chants quietly. He switches between shh-ing him rhythmically and speaking quietly.

"Shh. Sh. Shhhh... Shh. Sh. Shhhh..."

"I's okay Sammy. Jus' 'under. You safe Sammy. I got you."

Dean slowly rocks them side to side, trying to calm his crying Sammy.

"I got you Sammy. You safe."

Sammy calms down and slowly falls back to sleep on his big brothers chest. Dean stops talking but doesn't stop rocking for fear of waking Sammy again. The thunder continues but Sammy is oblivious now, sleeping to sound and comfortably to hear it anymore.

Dean eventually becomes too tired to move anymore and his rocking slows. He falls into a pitifully light sleep.

The next morning when Sammy's "I'm hungry" cry wakes Dean, he is jolted from his sleep one again. Dean doesn't notice John is gone. He just stands and carries Sammy into the kitchen area to get his jar of baby food.

\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/

"Shh... Its okay Cas. I got you. You're safe, Cas." Dean says softly as the rain falls harder, the wind howls louder, the lightning lights up the room, and the thunder cracks through the air once again.

"Dean..." Cas mumbles into said persons stomach. Dean tightens his grip on Castiel slightly.

But Dean is not a cuddler.

"Its okay Cas. The storm will calm down soon."

Dean starts to shiver from the cold circling the room now. The heater not on due to the power outage. Dean pulls Castiel's warmth closer to himself. Wanting the pleasant warmth closer.

But Dean is not a cuddler.

"You're cold." Cas mumbles into Dean's stomach. He lifts his head just enough to lock gazes with Dean. But as another clap of thunder strikes the air Cas' face is buried in Dean's chest again.

"I'll be fine Cas." Dean says, trying not to cause the Angel more worry.

Suddenly there is a strange warmth around Dean. Not so much unlike Castiel's own body heat.

"Better?" Cas asks, not pulling his face from its hiding spot.

"Uh, yeah. What is that?" Dean asks, suddenly very curious as to what is surrounding him with warmth.

"Mywings." Cas says quickly and softly. Almost as if he didn't want Dean to hear the answer.

Dean doesn't know what to say so instead he hesitantly brings a hand up to Castiel's long, raven black hair. He slowly threads his fingers through the silky strands. He feels Castiel's chest vibrate under his other hand. Not unlike the purr of a cat.

But Dean is not a cuddler.

\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/

7 year old Dean feels a small hand pulling on his sleeve. He slowly opens his eyes to see Sammy sitting on his knees in front of him.

"Dea, I cold." Young 3 year old Sammy says sleepily. Dean rolls more onto his side and opens his arms to his Sammy.

"Come 'ere, Sammy." Dean mumbles softly. Sammy smiles widely and lays down in his brothers arms. Dean pulls Sammy close to him and covers them back up with the thin blanket.

Sammy falls asleep quickly in his big brother's arms while Dean stays awake a little while longer to watch his Sammy sleep peacefully.

\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/

"Dean." Castiel sighs. Dean knows that Cas isn't trying to get his attention, just reminding himself Dean is there. Sammy used to do it all the time.

Then the loudest and closest clap of thunder rings through the air, causing Castiel to shriek and clutch Dean tighter. Dean tightens his hold on Castiel. To make Cas feel safer, of course.

Dean was not scared by the sheer volume of the thunder and he's not a cuddler.

\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/

22 year old Dean watches his Sammy pack his bags. Dean knows his baby brother isn't coming back once he leaves.

Sam walks through the front door, John yelling after him to not come back, leaving John and most importantly... Dean.

It starts to rain heavily and then lightning flashes and thunder rips through the silence. Dean can't think of a worse time to have a thunder storm.

Thunder storms were always, always when Dean and Sammy were closest. Dean would hold Sammy close to him until the storm passed. No matter how old Sammy got. Until now.

Now Dean and his Sammy couldn't be father apart.

That storm was the worst storm to Dean because it was the first storm he battled alone.

\\_/\\_/\\_/\\_/

Dean cannot fall asleep for the life of him. Whether its because the storm will not settle or because the storm is keeping Cas riled up, he doesn't know.

His hand that had found its way to Cas' hair is still, slowly running through the silky strands. Every so often lightly scratching Cas' scalp. Causing the scared, trembling Angel to purr.

"Cas?" Dean asks quietly, not wanting to startle the Angel.

"Yes Dean?"

"Why didn't you leave when you knew a storm was rolling into town? You knew it was coming." Dean asks, curiosity getting the better of him. Castiel is quiet for a long minute.

"You don't like to be alone during a storm." Castiel says finally. Dean's hand shoots to Cas' chin, gently making the Angel look up at him.

Dean can see that what Castiel said, Castiel believes.

Dean nods in agreement.

"I don't." Dean whispers. Cas lays his head back on Dean's stomach but doesn't hide his face.

Slowly but surely the storm lets up, no longer making thunder rip through the air.

Dean and Castiel don't move though. They stay exactly where they are. Dean eventually falls asleep in the warmth of Castiel's wings and the arms of his Angel.

Okay, maybe Castiel is Dean's only exception to cuddling.

* * *

**So what do you think? Good? Bad? Should I write another story? I have another idea in mind but feedback is always helpful.**

**\\_/K\\_/B\\_/2\\_/**


End file.
